I Spy Naruto: Shikamaru Neji oneshot
by eskamobob21
Summary: Shikamaru was watching the clouds before a pail eyed ninja started training below. Very light Yaoi-ish, some kissing and thats about it.


Shikamaru Nara was grateful for the silence that ensued after Naruto left for training with Jiraiya. Shikamaru was good friends with Naruto and seeing his friends leave for over two years of training was very saddening, but peaceful. Now Shikamaru could finally train in peace

At least that's what he thought. Training ground number 5, Shikamaru's traditional hangout and only when he felt the absolute need his training ground, had become the frequent location of one of the best Genin that Shikamaru had ever seen training. After spending the majority of his mornings in the trees, Shikamaru would watch the prodigy Neji Hyuuga practice his Gentle Fist techniques. It always amazed Shikamaru how Neji was able to pick up such difficult techniques simply by watching the head of the Hyuuga family practice.

Today was no different than any other day. Sure Shikamaru was proud at the abilities he had spent so much time in developing, but he would rather spend his time drifting in life. Training every day and the responsibilities that came with being a Chunin were irritating enough and the difficulties of the missions that went with it made Shikamaru glad he could lay idly by in the trees, at least for now. It was 11:30 and Shikamaru sat up in the tree branch he was laying in. Neji would be coming any minute and Shikamaru had grown accustom to watching the genius Genin practice every day. At first it was to spy on the fellow ninja and discern any possible weaknesses that Neji might have. Shikamaru realized however that instead of trying to analyze Neji's strategy and techniques the shadow master instead had become in a way obsessed with simply watching Neji. There was something about the pale eyed teen that ensnared Shikamaru's dreams.

Shikamaru knew he liked guys. It was his secret and despite not really caring about what others thought of his lazy attitude, but this was a different matter that Shikamaru felt that he had to hide in order to be taken seriously by other people. In fact the reason why the shadow master befriended Naruto was because Shikamaru thought that Naruto was also secretly gay and Shikamaru had a pretty major secret crush on the blond haired boy. Shikamaru later found out that Naruto was not gay, instead he was a moron but it taught Shikamaru a valuable lesson: although he had an IQ above 200, Shikamaru had an innate ability to have no clue about love.

Neji had appeared and started individually practicing under a large tree a few feet away. Shikamaru had an unbelievable view of his secret admiration. He watched Neji as his muscles bulged with Chakra and sweat dripped down his black locks. Shikamaru was captivated by Neji's seemingly dancelike performance. After about half an hour of Neji's 'performance' the pale eyed boy unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it along with his shirt under a presumably random tree that happened to have Shikamaru above it.

Christmas had come early for Shikamaru. Never before had Neji taken off his shirt while training and Shikamaru was in awe at the godlike body on the ground practicing. Neji's traditionally toned body was now ripped as the Genin altered the flow of chakra in his body to increase his physical strength and speed. Shikamaru licked his lips at the sight of Neji's sweaty body; this was the stuff of his dreams. The shadow master laughed to himself as he thought of how many times he had fantasized about Neji's sweaty body embraced by Shikamaru's.

Neji hoped he was giving a good show. He had first discovered that the shadow master Shikamaru hanging around training ground number 5 while Neji was perfecting his Byakugan. Neji spotted Shikamaru spying at him from a gap in the leaves. At first Neji was shocked to find this cute guy spying on him but after a few days thinking about why the shadow master was spying on him the secretly perverted teenage mind of Neji Hyuuga leapt to the conclusion that Shikamaru was infatuated with Neji. After a solid week of sensing Shikamaru's presence in the trees Neji confirmed his guess and decided to see how far things would go before the strategic genius that is Shikamaru finally made his move for Neji.

Neji had an idea. He was sick of waiting for Shikamaru to make a move and decided to force Shikamaru's hand. Half way through a palm thrust Neji changed the direction of the hand further away from Shikamaru and grabbed a shuriken. In one fluid motion he threw it at the branch Shikamaru was laying on causing it to break and the taller boy to fall to the ground. It took almost all of Neji's acting ability to stop from laughing at Shikamaru, and when the taller boy rose to his feet Neji stormed over looking as pissed off as he could. "What the hell were you doing up in that tree? Were you spying on me, trying to learn my techniques?" Neji spat with as much fake venom as he could.

Shikamaru was taken aback. At first that was the reason he started to watch Neji but that was not the reason for latest string of peepings. "I, um," stammered Shikamaru. "I have my reasons."

Neji looked at the taller boy as he squirmed. Neji was definitely correct in his thinking and knew exactly why Shikamaru had been watching him. "I'll tell you what," Neji said after relaxing his face and his tone, "since you've been watching me for so long, let's see if you learned anything by watching me. First one to control the other wins, and if I win you have to do as I say for a week."

Shikamaru instantly detected something wrong with Neji's statement. It was obvious that Shikamaru had the definite advantage in this situation. Shikamaru had the ability to control his shadow and any other shadows in contact with his own while Neji had to get close to use his attacks. The midday sun shining atop the trees the pair was fighting under provided tons of shadows for Shikamaru to use. "Alright, I accept; but if I win you have to do as I say for a week." Shikamaru positioned himself directly under the tree he fell out of. "And by the way, Neji, lets keep all of this including the bet and the outcome completely secret from everyone. I don't want them giving you a hard time after I beat you."

"I like the idea, but it will be you who is my slave." Neji assumed his relaxed stance. "Ready, go!" He yelled signaling the start of the skirmish.

Shikamaru instantly shot his shadow out towards Neji, but Neji had disappeared into a brightly lit opening on the forest floor and threw a shuriken towards Shikamaru. Neither of the boys wanted to harm the other but they both wanted to win without a doubt.

After the shuriken narrowly missed Shikamaru, the taller boy leapt into the trees and disappeared from sight. He knew that Neji would next use his Byakugan to locate Shikamaru and also that Neji had a blind spot directly behind him. If Shikamaru could slip his shadow through the trees and behind Neji then Neji would be helpless.

Neji knew exactly what plan of attack Shikamaru would use. The taller Chunin would suspect Neji would use his Byakugan to locate Shikamaru giving the shadow master the opportunity to slip into Neji's blind spot. Neji knew from the start that Shikamaru would win the match, and Neji also hoped that this secret duel with a secret outcome would give the taller Chunin the courage to finally move on from simply watching. So Neji assumed his stance that he normally took to use the Byakugan but instead of using it he just stood there waiting for Shikamaru to capture him. And there it was.

Shikamaru's plan worked and after only a few short minutes of fighting he had successfully captured the talented Genin Neji with his shadow. "There, I got you Neji! I win!" The taller Chunin exclaimed.

"Damn!" Neji yelled back. "I should have known that you would figure out my blind spot."

A smile crept across Shikamaru's face. He knew that Neji was a trustworthy guy, and the two of them had promised that they would not tell anyone about the duel or anything that was done as the outcome. Now was his chance to go for it.

"Alright Neji, I know what I'm going to have you do first." Shikamaru came out from behind a tree to Neji's left. He released Neji from his hold so that he could approach the object of his desire. Once they where standing face to face Shikamaru felt it necessary to recapture his prize. Using his special ability he made Neji mimic Shikamaru as the two walked closer to each other. Now that they were only a couple of feet away from each other Shikamaru told Neji what he wanted first. "Since you promised to do what ever I want if I won without telling anyone, I have decided that the first thing you're going to is kiss me."

Shikamaru could hardly believe that he had said that to his friend, but now that it was out he almost felt giddy. While still using his ability, he made Neji follow his lead as he leaned in at first gently kissed his friend. The excitement that ensued made it impossible for Shikamaru to keep his hold on Neji. He expected the pale eyed Genin would immediately push him away but to Shikamaru's surprise Neji's other hand wrapped around Shikamaru and drew him into a tight hug.

The world stood still for Shikamaru and Neji as the two kissed for what felt like hours. When Neji pulled back from Shikamaru's lips the taller boy had a dumbfounded look on his face that almost made Neji fall over laughing. "I've been waiting you know," he finally said after regaining his composure. "You've been up in that tree watching me every day for the past month and a half. I can only wait so long before I get impatient."

Shikamaru didn't know what to say. He had no idea that Neji knew that he had been watching the Gentle Fist user for over a month. Shikamaru was speechless and helpless as he stood there with a shocked look on his face.

Neji had another idea. Training was great and all but for today, he could skip training. Instead he grabbed Shikamaru's hand in his and pulled the taller boy to the ground. Once there Neji climbed on top of the genius shadow master and looked him in the eye. "Come on," he said, "I've got a good idea on how we can train together." And with that Neji captured Shikamaru's lips with his own and the pair spent the rest of the day like that 'training'.


End file.
